justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
(PAL) |artist= (ft. ) |year= 2013 |difficulty=Hard |dg= |mode= Solo |pc= to |gc= to to (Arrows) |nogm = 3 |lc = |pictos= 91 |perf= Arben Kapidanihttps://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=2m25s}}"Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" by ft. is featured on the PAL version of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He appears to be a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, he also has sunglasses, and a necklace with a dollar sign, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in an area based off of Times Square, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the routine, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your fingers to your chest. Alfonso gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Alfonso gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) appears in the following Mashups: * Irish Meadow Dance * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up!) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Captions Alfonso Singorini (Eroe Nazionale) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Super Crazy Shake * Super Loser Trivia *After Cercavo Amore, this is the second Italian song to be featured in the series. *The words " ," " ," and " " are censored. **Alongside María, is the first of two non-English songs in the ''Just Dance'' series where a word had to be censored. It is followed by DADDY, Bonbon, Chantaje, and Despacito. *In the music video of the song, there is a screen playing Jailhouse Rock from . *This is the first PAL exclusive to have a male coach; it is followed by Papaoutai. *Even though the Italian singer Elio (from the pop band Elio E Le Storie Tese) performs the intro and the chorus, he is not credited in any form in the game. **This is because he is not credited on the official release of the song. *Both the colors of the dancer s superhero outfit and one of the backgrounds reference the Italian flag. * In the line "Vai Alfonso!", "Vai" is absent. ** In addition, "è" (in "Il colore di quest'anno è il verde speranza") appears without its accent. Gallery Game Files Alfonso cover generic.png|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' Alfonso cover albumcoach.png| album coach Alfonso cover@2x.jpg| cover Alfonso p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar or Alfonso p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on Alfonso p1 beta golden ava.png|Beta golden avatar Alfonso p1 beta diamond ava.png|Beta diamond avatar Alfonso pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Alfonso menu.png|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' on the menu Alfonso routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Alfonso coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Beta Elements Alfonso beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Alfonso beta pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Alfonso beta pictogram 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Alfonso beta pictogram 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Alfonso beta pictogram 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Alfonso beta pictogram 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Alfonso beta pictogram 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Alfonso beta pictogram 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Alfonso beta pictogram 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 Behind the Scenes Alfonso bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Alfonso trailer gameplay.png|Trailer gameplay Videos Official Music Video FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! Teaser Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Italian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Clean versions Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives